Kayle/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Using on a high-DPS ally can turn the tides of battle by giving your ally free reign to attack. * Kayle can effectively do large amounts of damage or support her allies depending on her item build. * Kayle benefits greatly from Attack Damage and Ability Power, making hybrid items like and very effective on her. * If you wish to support your allies, items like can help you assist teammates. ;Playing Against * only grants Kayle or her allies immunity to damage. Slows and stuns can still be applied, so trap them if they're being overzealous. * Kayle is usually a fragile target. If you see her cast on an ally, switch to attacking her. * Be sure to look at what items Kayle is building to determine what role she is fulfilling on her team. Tricks is a fighter who is designed to outlast and outdamage enemy fighters and assassins by burning them with rapid blasts of mixed damage. To better aid her in her aggressive role, she has both an and a to make outsustaining her targets more viable and to provide support to her allies during teamfights. ;Ability Usage * can be used for sustaining in lane or for harrying allies to a position or lane all the while healing them. * allows to deal damage even when or being , as the magic damage on-hit is dealt regardless of if the attack damage on-hit is being negated. * If duration ends while is in the middle of her attack animation, she will hit the target, but neither the bonus damage nor the splash will be dealt. The attack is considered ranged. * It is possible to hit enemies easily while staying at the back of your minion wave by using . This can be accomplished because not only does the splash damage 'spill' over to nearby enemies when you last hit a minion, but also allows you to harass melee enemies. Staying behind your wave in this fashion will let you wait for cooldowns and heal yourself or allies. * Putting a point into instead of at level one may improve your ability to harass and stay in lane due to its lower mana cost and more continuous effect and duration. * Use to rescue fleeing allies, to hasten and heal them, and to slow their pursuers. * is also an effective ability to bait enemies to attack or turret dive at low health, making them commit to killing your ally or die. * It may not always be best to use on an ally when they are nearly dead. If they are about to receive a large amount of burst damage (such as combo), shielding them will absorb more damage than if you were to shield them just before death (which may end up saving their life or prolonging it more effectively than if you had waited until the last second). * will not grant invulnerability against the Nexus Obelisk. * will not grant immunity to any crowd control effect. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * strongest build attributes are ability power, attack speed, and on-hit effects. * Getting an item with mana regeneration at the beginning of the laning phase, along with getting at least one rank of allows you to stay in your lane much longer. * Cooldown reduction is very useful on . With CDR, you can have always active since its duration is 10 seconds and its cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. ** in conjunction with masteries and is easily able to achieve the 40% CDR cap. ** Using attack speed and ability power in combination with can yield devastating results in teamfights. ** Building items with on-hit effects such as will boost your damage output on top of . * Pure ability power Kayle has high burst damage; in combination with and an auto attack boosted by with active. ** and will give Kayle a high damage output, allowing her to build into much more durable items afterwards. ** proc combined with the first blow of and can be used to deal a lot of damage in a short amount of time. *** Tankier champions can be mauled to death with the remaining duration of and attack speed. ** will increase her already high base health (2125 at level 18), improve the slow from and apply a slow on her autoattacks when is active. * Since receives at least moderate benefits from almost every stat in the game, is quite effective on . ** For similar reasons, is also a cost effective choice on . * applies bonus damage against the secondary targets, causing them to receive it twice (once from 's area of effect and once from 's secondary targets). ** This will cause secondary targets to receive more damage than the primary one, unless Kayle has very high attack damage and no ability power or lots of AD on-hit effects like and . * passive does not take effect when is active. However, does. * If building attack damage, and the enemy is building armor, consider purchasing for its synergy with . The same applies to ability power, magic resistance, and , respectively. * Consider building if playing as a support, as it gives mana, cooldown reduction, armor, and a passive that creates a slowing field. ;Countering * Watch her build carefully to know what to do: ** If she is AP (most likely with large amounts of AS) she must be immediately shut down as she will scale into a deadly powerhouse late-game, but is very weak early. All her damage comes from and . This build depends heavily on for survivability as Kayle is fragile, baiting her to using it on a wounded ally and switching your focus onto her will take her out quickly. ** If she is AD she stands strong at all stages of the game, she does not depend much on her skills for damage and is somewhat tanky. She deals less damage than an average top laner due to lack of AD scaling on any skill apart from and any AS or AD steroid. Later on, will become akin to a second AD Carry albeit with the ability to become invulnerable, make sure to engage her in planned out fights, but don't fear her damage output too much. ** If she is supporting it's very likely that she leaves the role after a while, most likely deviating into the first mentioned build, but still taking care of wards and heals. Facing her in the bot lane can be very hard if you are unable to keep your distance, so be sure to pick a mobile or long ranged champion.* Avoid dueling her late game as she will most likely have almost finished items. She excels at 1v1's due to her and . This not only allows her deal incredible amounts of damage against you, but also completely negate any damage you can deal to her. * Avoid dueling her late game as she will most likely have almost finished items. She excels at 1v1's due to her and . This not only allows her deal incredible amounts of damage against you, but also completely negate any damage you can deal to her. ** The combination of , and very likely a will make very potent at duels, stronger the longer the duel lasts. ** If she starts to weaken she will likely use to quickly turn the tides of the duel and kill you. Because of this, avoid duels that last too long. ** There are some champions who can duel her, though. Tanky champions with better sustained damage, (e.g. , , ) are capable of doing that, as long as Kayle does not kite them. Another option is ; with some AP and HP, he is able to duel Kayle quite well; thanks to his he can cut off some of Kayle's attack speed (thus, reducing the damage from ) and with he can stick to her. ** Another option is using an ADC, preferably one with higher range. The lifesteal and crits will likely outdamage Kayle's , but if she is able to get close, she can cast and use to still win the trades. * has a very fast and strong snowball, make sure to deny her kills as it will hasten her late-game supremacy. * is especially hard to beat in the top lane, due to overly outranging almost all other champions here. The few ranged ones, like , and the ones with long-ranged gap closers, such as or , will have a much easier time against her. * Her ultimate, , blocks any form of damage to the target with this buff, including true damage. Wait until the buff wears off before you use your high-damaging spell. * Never underestimate mobility. gives her movement speed and will slow you down, allowing her to outrun you. * With 2092 health at level 18, has a very high natural health. Abilities and items that deal % of max health as damage are effective against . * Try to force to use her spells and then back off, due to her high mana costs in the early game. * is vulnerable early game, burst damage can easily kill her. * can use to avoid damage, but while in this state she is still vulnerable to CC effects. Use this tactically when she turret dives to have her still take damage when Intervention's short duration ( seconds) wears off. * Because is her only nuke, buying will significantly cripple her damage. * is considered to be a counter to assassins who are reliant on using their ultimates to kill off their enemies because of and . Avoid playing assassins such as , , , , , , and . ** However, if you manage to bait Kayle's , she is quite easy to kill with the aforementioned assassins. * abilities are short-ranged, and her pushing power is limited to . As such, long range mages should easily zone out. Keep in note that has natural sustain using and can still use the ability to try and gap close someone using the ability's movement speed bonus. * Using a champion who is able to hard CC Kayle and then kill her is quite effective, as Kayle will be unable to cast before she is killed. Champions who can do this are , , and . * A , , or any other ability/spell that reduces attack speed is a good way to cut off some of damage, especially if she bought a . The more attack speed she has, the more effective will be the attack speed reduction. ** Keep in mind that if Kayle is going AP, the armor will be ineffective against her. Only magic resistance, combined with HP and the attack speed reduction from the aforementioned items, is able to mitigate damage. Category:Champion strategies Category:Kayle de:Kayle/Strategie ru:Kayle/Strategy